Conventionally, automatic teller machines or the like used in financial institutions and so forth are configured, for example, to allow a customer to deposit cash such as banknotes and coins and to dispense cash to the customer in accordance with the details of the transaction with the customer.
As an automatic teller machine, for example, there has been proposed an automatic teller machine having a banknote deposit and withdrawal opening that accepts banknotes from, and dispenses banknotes to, a customer, an identification unit that identifies the denomination and authenticity of banknotes that have been deposited, a temporary holding unit that temporarily holds banknotes that have been deposited, and denomination cassettes that store banknotes by denomination.
When, in a deposit transaction, a customer deposits banknotes into the banknote deposit and withdrawal opening, the automatic teller machine conveys the deposited banknotes to the identification unit and performs an identification. The automatic teller machine temporarily holds, in the temporary holding unit, banknotes identified as normal banknotes and returns, to the banknote deposit and withdrawal opening, banknotes identified as banknotes that should be not transacted, which the automatic teller machine returns to the customer. Then, when the amount of the deposit is finalized by the customer, the automatic teller machine has the identification unit re-identify the denominations of the banknotes held in the temporary holding unit. Then, the automatic teller machine stores the banknotes in the denomination cassettes in accordance with the denominations identified by the re-identification.
Automatic teller machines have a robust housing in which a drawer having the plural denomination cassettes stored therein is disposed, to thereby protect the banknotes and so forth stored inside the denomination cassettes. When maintenance work or the like on the parts of the automatic teller machine is performed, it is necessary to allow a clerk-in-charge at the financial institution or a maintenance worker to access the inside of the automatic teller machine.
Therefore, among automatic teller machines, there has been proposed a banknote deposit and withdrawal machine in which the front surface and the back surface of the housing are configured by doors that can be opened and closed and which is configured in such a way that, in a state in which the doors have been opened, the drawer can be pulled out to the outside by a predetermined slide mechanism or the like (e.g., see patent citation 1: Japanese Utility Model Application Publication (JP-Y) No. H06-31571 (FIG. 1)).